Viagem de Formatura
by Sukah
Summary: Chegou o dia da viagem de formatura de Miyazawa e Arima, mas coisas bem desagradáveis estão por vir.


Karekano não pertence a mim xD assim como os respectivos personagens.   
Misaki e Katsu são personagens originais criados por mim especialmente para essa fic xx  
Bom, vamos lá \o\

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
A paisagem que era vista pelas janelas do ônibus aos poucos foi se apagando devido a chegada da noite. Alguns alunos já se ajeitavam para dormir, outros ainda conversavam, mas em um tom mais baixo.  
Miyazawa acabou a chamada e foi até o fundo do ônibus, onde Arima estava sentado.   
- Está com sono? – Perguntou ela enquanto sentava ao lado dele.  
Arima sorriu e então passou seu braço por trás de Miyazawa.  
- Só um pouco, mas é melhor descansarmos. Afinal essa é a nossa viagem de formatura, temos que aproveita-la.  
Miyazawa se encolheu um pouco no banco e colocou a cabeça no peito de Arima.  
- Boa noite então.  
- Boa noite. – Respondeu ele enquanto olhava as estrelas pela janela.

---------------------------------

- Chegamos? – Miyazawa foi acordada pelo barulho do ônibus parando.  
- Parece que sim. – Arima olhava pela janela, assim como os demais estudantes.  
- Por favor, todos prestem atenção. – Foi a vez da professora se levantar e falar. – Todos, sem tumulto, desçam do ônibus e peguem suas malas. Após isso, meninas seguem comigo e meninos com a nossa ajudante Misaki.  
Todos fizeram o que a professora havia mandado, Arima e Miyazawa seguiram para seus respectivos dormitórios, e depois de arrumar tudo voltaram a se encontrar no local onde o ônibus havia os deixado.  
- O que é para fazer agora? – Miyazawa perguntava para uma garota que estava ao seu lado, enquanto os demais alunos chegavam ali.  
- É para se divertir, é a nossa viagem de formatura não? – Respondeu uma garota que havia acabado de chegar.  
Miyazawa se virou assustada para onde vinha à voz, e ficou alguns segundos admirando o que acabara de ver, não foi só ela, assim que a garota chegou todos pararam de falar e começaram a olhar para ela. E não era para menos, ela era alta, magra, possuía olhos azuis e brilhantes, e longos cachos castanho-claro. Ela estava sorrindo para todos, mas sua atenção estava voltada para duas pessoas, Arima Souchiro e Miyazawa Yukino.  
- Vamos para a praia então? – A professora acabara de chegar, com uma grande cesta e uma sacola com bolas.  
Arima foi ajudar a professora a arrumar tudo, mas logo foi levado embora por um grupo de garotos, deixando Miyazawa e a professora sozinhas.  
- Vou dar uma olhada para ver como estão as coisas. – Disse a professora e então foi para a areia, onde um grupo de meninas jogava vôlei contra um grupo de garotos, entre eles Arima.  
Yukino sentou-se no pano que acabara de estender e ficou observando todos. Ninguém lembrou de chamá-la para jogar, ninguém estava lembrando dela naquele momento. E ali ela ficou, sentada olhando o jogo, a praia, a areia.  
O calor estava cada vez mais forte, e o jogo ainda não havia parado. Miyazawa já estava um pouco tonta quando decidiu levantar e ir para um lugar com sombra.  
- CUIDADO! – Foi a ultima coisa que ela ouviu enquanto atravessava a areia, logo depois disso a bola acertou em cheio sua cabeça.  
Arima foi até ela, mas Misaki parou na sua frente.  
- Vamos continuar a jogar.   
- Mas e ela? – Arima não acreditava no que a menina a sua frente estava falando.  
- O menino que jogou a bola já está indo levar ela.  
Arima olhou novamente e viu um garoto ajoelhado com a cabeça de Yukino no colo.  
- O que ele está fazendo?  
- Vai leva-la para a enfermaria.  
- Eu posso leva-la.   
- Ele fez questão. Né, Katsu?  
O menino que agora estava andando com Miyazawa no colo apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu até a enfermaria.   
------------------

Depois de quase duas horas, ela começou a abrir os olhos, aos poucos e enxergou apenas um vulto a sua frente.  
- A... Arima? – Sussurrou  
O menino que estava parado em frente a ela se assustou um pouco ao ver que ela tinha recobrado a consciência.  
- Ahn, que bom que acordou. – Disse ele se levantando e parando em frente à cama.  
Miyazawa levantou ainda um pouco tonta e ficou encarando o ser que estava parado a sua frente.  
- Quem é você?  
- Sou Katsu, e você deve ser Miyazawa Yukino, não?  
- Sim, sou eu. E, cadê o Arima?  
Katsu sorriu com o canto da boca e disse alto e pausadamente.  
- Ele preferiu continuar a jogar lá, e eu vim te trazer, afinal eu havia jogado a bola.  
Quando ele falou isso, algo se mexeu no estomago dela.  
"Arima, não veio..."  
Essas palavras continuaram latejando na sua cabeça durante alguns minutos, até ser interrompida por Katsu, que aparecera misteriosamente sentado ao seu lado.  
- Que foi? Não vai voltar a jogar?  
- A essa hora? Não da, acho que o jogo até já acabo.  
- Então vai fazer algo mais útil, eu já estou melhor, muito obrigada.- Quando terminou de falar, Miyazawa se levantou, mas cambaleou e quase foi pro chão.  
- Você ainda acha que está bem? A enfermeira te deu dois comprimidos, você ainda deve estar sobre o efeito deles.  
- Mas que droga...  
"Arima, cadê você?"  
- Vamos, eu te ajudo. – Ele segurou os braços dela e a levantou.  
- Melhor? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.  
- Sim, obrigada.  
Os dois caminharam um pouco até onde os demais alunos estavam, e antes deles entrarem na cabana Katsu soltou Miyazawa.  
- Acho que você já consegue andar né?  
- Já sim, obrigada mesmo. – Disse ela sorrindo.  
- Bom, vou indo então, vá junto dos outros alunos, caso passe mal é bom que esteja com mais gente.  
- Pode deixar.  
Antes de Katsu ir, segurou o rosto de Yukino, desceu uma de suas mãos até a cintura dela, e antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, encostou seus lábios no dela, deixando-a vermelha. Soltou-a e saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continua xD...


End file.
